homealonefandomcom-20200215-history
Prescott
Mr. Prescott is the butler at Natalie's house and the deuteragonist of Home Alone 4: Taking Back the House. ''He is portrayed by Erick Avari. Biography ''Home Alone 4: Taking Back The House Kevin enjoys his time at Natalie's mansion with his new bedroom, latest gadgets and his life. In the next morning, Natalie and Peter go out for a bit while Kevin stays at the mansion with Natalie's butler Mr. Prescott (Erick Avari) and maid Molly (Barbara Babcock). With Natalie and Peter still away, Kevin notices his old nemesis Marv (French Stewart), a remaining member of the Wet/Sticky Bandits and new sidekick and wife Vera (Missi Pyle) outside the house. Kevin tries to get Mr. Prescott to answer the intercom, but for some reason Mr. Prescott does not answer. He then spies on them and drive them away by destroying the shower's water systems and flooding the house's lobby, but Peter and Natalie arrive while Kevin is cleaning up and don't believe Kevin's explanation especially since Mr. Prescott claims to have seen nothing. While driving, Marv tells Vera about his encounters with Kevin and states that they have someone on the inside to help them in their plot. At a party for the royal family while Peter and Natalie have gone to pick them up, Kevin notices Marv and Vera dressed up as caterers. Mr. Prescott warns Kevin about the night so he traps Mr. Prescott in the freezer. Kevin then spies on Marv and Vera in his bedroom and hears them planning about kidnapping the royals. The royal family are unable to attend the party because their flight was cancelled, so Peter and Natalie instead announce their engagement to their party guests. Kevin retaliates at Marv and Vera, and in the process ruins the party. Since no one believes him about the problem, Kevin decides to take matters into his own hands and sets booby traps for Marv and Vera. The next morning, Peter and Natalie go get the royals and Kevin is left back at the house. Marv and Vera wake up and head to the house. Kevin tricks and locks Mr. Prescott in the wine cellar, but then he discovers Marv and Vera's real accomplice is actually Molly who also turns out to be Marv's mother as well. Molly then restrains Kevin and locks him up in the wine cellar with Mr. Prescott, who Kevin befriends. Kate calls the house; Molly tells Kate he is with Peter, and when she checks on that; Peter denies causing suspicion, and they both return to get him. Kevin escapes using the dumbwaiter, and Marv and Vera spring the traps, and Molly who intervenes gets trapped in the elevator. Eventually, Marv and Vera are incapacitated and Molly attempts to knock out Kevin but Mr. Prescott intervenes and knocks her out; and the police arrive later along with Peter and Kate. The three are arrested, and the royal family arrives. Peter breaks up with Natalie, Mr. Prescott resigns as butler, and the royal family decides to spend Christmas with the McCallisters. Trivia *Somewhat following a tradition with the first two Home Alone movies, Mr. Prescott is initially made out to be a possible villain or antagonist, similar to that of Old Man Marley and Pigeon Lady, only for him to be shown as kind and misunderstood. Like the previous two he even helps save Kevin's life (by bashing Molly over the head before she can harm him). *He is good at making a milkshake. Category:Characters Category:Home Alone 4 characters